wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Casaneta
Welcome to... Casaneta General information Casaneta is a haven for dragons of all kinds and was founded by Chasm (Comet the Icewing), a nightwing and icewing hybrid. The dragons of Cansaneta are split into Five sections (Earth, fire, water, wind, and night) based on the path they are given once they first arive at Casaneta. The four sections have forever been in rivalry, but in times of need they come together and defend Casaneta. Nira Nira is the goddess of Casaneta. She was said to guide Chasm to Casaneta and watches over the continent. Nira is said to choose dragons to be in a section and rebirths them into a new dragon to be part of that section. She is respected by all dragons on the continent. Sections Earth- Earth are the forgiving, hardworking dragons of Casaneta. They live in the plains and meadows of Casaneta. Earth can control plants, rocks, and understand animals. They have green or brown scales, branch antlers, leaf-like spikes going down their spine, and leaf shaped wings. Fire- Fire are aggressive and passionate dragons that live on the inactive valcano island. They can control fire, control lava, breath fire, and are fire/heat resistant to fire. They have red, orange, or yellow scales , long spikes all down their spine and a flaming tail. Water- Water are the clever, cunning, and kind dragons and are found in the ocean of Casaneta. They can breath underwater, control water, and create water-based storms. Their scales are shades of blue and purple and have fins and webbed claws. Wind- Wind are shy and nervous dragons. These dragons are located in the highest mountains in Casaneta. Wind can control wind, control weather, and teleport Wind have white and grey scales with feathered wings. Dark- Dark are very mystorious and little is known about them. It is said they have four wings that fade to dark purple and black scales. They can have one of the following powers: invisiblity, shape-shift or travel through shadows. Law -Respect Nira. Disrepect to her will result in extreme punishment -In times of need, the sections will become one to pretect the lands -Trespassing on another section's territory is forbidden -Chiefs must be approved by Nira before leading -Dragonets will be never be neglected for it is Nira's wishes -Commands made by a chief must be followed Rankings (Username|Name|Gender|Tribe|Age) 'Earth' Chief (The leader)(0/1)- Healers (The doctors)(0/2 )- Mediums (The closet to Nira)(0/4)- Soldiers (The protecters)(Unlimited)- Citizens (The normies)(Unlimited)- Dragonets (The young)(Unlimted)- Prisoners (Unlimited)- 'Fire' Chief (0/1)- Healers (0/2 )- Mediums (0/4)- Soldiers (Unlimited)- Citizens (Unlimited)- Dragonets (Unlimted)- Prisoners (Unlimited)- 'Water' Chief (0/1)- Healers (0/2 )- Mediums (0/4)- Soldiers (Unlimited)- Citizens (Unlimited)- Dragonets (Unlimted)- Prisoners (Unlimited)- 'Wind' Chief (1/1)-Comet the Icewing|Songbird|F|19 years Healers (0/2 )- Mediums (0/4)- Soldiers (Unlimited)- Citizens (Unlimited)- Dragonets (Unlimted)- Prisoners (Unlimited)- 'Dark ' Chief (1/1)- Daisyaltaccount|????|?|? Healers (0/2 )- Mediums (1/4)- Soldiers (1/Unlimited)- Comet the Icewing|Void|M|18 Years Citizens (0/Unlimited)- Dragonets (0/Unlimted)- Prisoners (0/Unlimited)- Form Username: Name: Gender: Section: Rank: Age: Description: Personality: Extra: Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Public